


Sweet

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Smut, Whipped Cream, misuse of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Christian has a sweet tooth and Johnny enjoys it just a bit too much. 
>>... It only took one look of the teleporter, and the detective was undressing himself in the speed of light. “Hard day?” Johnny asked as he flung himself over Christian´s body. “Don´t ask.” Christian answered while unbuttoning his, surprisingly, clean white shirt...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random PWP I wrote the past few days. I tried to post it earlier but sadly got pretty sick the past few days, so here it is, a bit late! Remember come and talk to me on Tumblr, maybe leave a prompt in my inbox, I´m always open to you guys!
> 
> (Tumblr username is the same as here!)

It was all Johnny Royalle´s fault. Honestly, Christian thought as he felt the creamy, wet substance running down his belly, dripping onto the sheets below him, to which he responded with a silent moan, it all began when Johnny teleported himself into Walker´s apartment, where the detective was currently watching some horrible cartoon of himself and the so called `Powers United` in his former glory days as “Diamond”, a half empty can of whipped cream in his hand that he brought up from time to time to pour into his mouth and some empty bottles of beer standing on the table next to him. He clearly had seen better days.

Royalle apparently didn´t cared. It only took one look of the teleporter, and the detective was undressing himself in the speed of light. “Hard day?” Johnny asked as he flung himself over Christian´s body. “Don´t ask.” Christian answered while unbuttoning his, surprisingly, clean white shirt. “Fucking Powers kid´s always think they stand above the law or something.” Johnny grinned. “We were two of these `fucking powers kids` remember?” He unbuckled his own belt before attacking Walker´s collar bone with open mouthed kisses. “Fuck. No Johnny, we were... oh god... we weren´t this much of assholes. You...oh, right there, you can’t even imagine how these f-fucking kids behave these days.” Walker moaned breathless. He could already feel his member starting to fill with blood. “What the hell was gotten into you, Royalle?” Walker decided to change the subject, while his lover teleported them into Walker´s bedroom in a matter of seconds. “Let´s just say I really liked the view.” Christian laid down on his back, hands lazily above his head, god the sight was beautiful, Royalle thought.

“Wha? Me and the whipped cream? Well, always had kind of a sweet tooth, remember?” Johnny nodded absent they shared a passionate kiss, lips battling for dominance before Johnny started kissing a trail down to Walker`s nipple. “I remember.” He answered, before kissing the detective´s nipple, his tongue flicking over the hardening buds. Walker moaned throaty, god, he always enjoyed that part the most. And then something collided with his nipple, that definitely wasn´t Johnny Royalle. It was cold and kind of wet, with a sweet smell. It took a moment for Christian to guess what it was. 

“Jesus, fuck!” He yelled as Royalle licked the whipped cream off the detective, some bits stayed behind and mixed together with Royalle´s saliva, so the teleporter bent his head down for as second swipe of his tongue. The sounds, the brunette made should have been illegal, and nearly would have been enough to make Walker come already. The teleporter went on, his hands wandering down Christian´s body, exploring the detective’s soft, jet muscular belly. The ex power closed his eyes, expecting the cold cream to hit his stomach. Johnny hummed to himself as he poured more and more onto Christian´s belly. “Johnny! Fucking hell man, just fuck me already!” Christian panted, he couldn´t wait anymore, his member, so hard it hurt, was already starting to leak pre-cum. His voice was starting to feel soar already and the bedroom was filled with the sounds of his moaning and Johnny’s sucking and the pleased sounds he made from time to time.

The teleporter showed mercy on his lover and ended his sweet torture by sucking the final drops of whipped cream off Christian´s cock. The can was now empty anyway, so he mindlessly threw it off the bed, were it landed with a loud pang and rolled out of sight. “Got some lube?” He asked Walker, who had his head buried deep inside the big white cushions. “Drawer.” He simply said. It only took Royalle a heartbeat to get the lube, thanks to his power and a moment later, he felt Johnny´s cold hand on his butt, one lubed finger circling at his entrance. 

The power fingered him open in a painfully slow pace, adding a second finger after a while. “Fuck yeah.” Christian moaned in a hoarse voice as the burning sensation of being stretched this wide ebbed down into something more pleasant. “Right there! Johnny don´t stop!” Pleasure filled him all of sudden as the brunette found his prostate, hitting it with ever trust. He was disappointed when Johnny suddenly withdrew his fingers completely, leaving him gasping for more, only to be rewarded with Royalle´s own member to replace his fingers. The teleporter set a fast pace, a hard contrast to his slow penetrating, hitting Christian’s sweet spot every time. Christian was moaning nonsense into the cushion and threw his head from side to side, desperate for release; he could already feel his orgasm building deep inside of him, when Johnny bend down to kiss him hard on his kiss swollen lips, his free hand coming up to stroke Walker´s hard cock, sending him near the edge.

Walker chased after the strong taste of the whipped cream, that filled Royalle´s mouth, and hidden beneath this, the strong taste of cigarettes, of course. “Fuck, Johnny. I´m gonna-...” His orgasm hit him hard and unexpected. Spurts of white landed on his belly, creating a mixture of whipped cream and his own release. Johnny groaned, hiding his face in the crock of Walker´s neck as he inhaled the detective´s scent. He came not long after that, with a low groan, only audible for Walker, buried deep inside of his lover. “Shit.” Christian said, trying to catch his breath. “That was... amazing.” Johnny smiled down at him, his blue eyes suddenly so soft. 

He slowly withdrew his, now soft, member and walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth. “We should do this more often.” Walker announced as the teleporter returned again. “Maybe next time, I buy some chocolate sauce, hmm?” He teased as Royalle cleaned his, by now, sticky belly. When he was done, he laid down next to Christian on the bed. “Next time.” He took Walker´s arms and carefully pulled him into a tight hug, his fingers drawing lazy circles along Walker´s spine. Christian closed his eyes, humming at the image of Royalle licking some hot chocolate off him. “Get some sleep, you dirty minded teenager.” Walker opened his eyes, grinning, his blue eyes found Royalle´s. “Idiot.” He joked. “Punk.” Johnny replied and then they were silent.


End file.
